


Первое правило торговли

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Action, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: Свиндл еще толком не привык к новой команде, а всех уже нужно спасать, причем именно ему.





	

На глубине тридцати хайков под водой у Вортекса и Бласт Оффа начались непредвиденные приступы не то гидрофобии, не то клаустрофобии, а то и причудливой смеси обеих. Такое в планы Онслота не входило. Технические и психологические характеристики членов своего отряда он изучил тщательно, но там не было ни слова о том, что океанические миры с полностью изолированными под толщей воды пространствами вызывают у двух из четырех подчиненных нелогичные реакции и непоследовательные действия. И если Бласт Офф просто заперся в аварийной капсуле, обосновав это тем, что плотность воды и сила, с которой она давит на защитные купола, рано или поздно приведут к аварии, то Вортекс трансформировался и устроил пальбу в моторном отсеке, пытаясь пробить себе дорогу «наружу».  
Комбатиконы возвращались с успешной операции, всего лишь пятой для недавно сформированной команды, когда их задача резко изменилась. Органическая планета, опасно (для себя) близкая к десептиконским территориям, судя по данным автоматической разведки, оказалась богата радиолием – отчасти кибернетической природы газом, насыщенным взрывчатыми наночастицами. Встречался он крайне редко, на частично киберформированных органических планетах – или, напротив, поглощенных органикой мирах, по природе подобных Кибертрону. Феллия принадлежала к последним, и случившееся здесь десять тысяч лет назад само по себе было кощунственно: органики, предприимчивые и живучие, затопили умирающий техногенный мир и сделали его своим домом. Впрочем, армии Мегатрона некогда было заниматься ими… пока Старскриму для реализации очередного проекта не потребовался радиолий.  
Признаки разумной жизни и явная космическая деятельность на орбите значили, что Феллия вовсю участвует в галактической жизни, но океаны, покрывавшие превалирующую часть планеты, мешали оценить военную мощь. Старскрим хотел знать с максимально возможной точностью, как быстро десептиконы могут зажечь на месте Феллии свою инсигнию на всех галактических картах, и команде Онслота пришлось сменить маршрут.  
Приказы Старскрима не всегда звучали логично, и этот был именно таким. Хотя бы потому, что комбатиконы, сравнительно новый отряд Онслота, были по всем параметрам эффективнее в боевых операциях. Из Броула и Вортекса вышла бы посредственная разведывательная команда. Однако, поразмыслив, Онслот подумал, что навыки других подчиненных способны принести пользу. Свиндл был неплох в промышленном шпионаже раньше, да и аналитический ум Бласт Оффа мог пригодиться. С такими исходными данными еще были шансы выполнить задание.  
Вот с Бласт Оффом Онслот как-то совсем промахнулся.  
Вортекс зато не промахнулся по генератору, и десептиконский корабль, и так с трудом преодолев испытание в виде погружения на тридцать хайков, в доках феллийского космопорта булькнул и шваркнулся набок, вызвав суматоху среди местных работников. Сама возможность ремонта стояла под вопросом – слишком велика технологическая разница, так что вспыльчивость Вортекса обошлась слишком дорого. Его пришлось изолировать сразу после обязательной процедуры регистрации.  
Феллийцы отнеслись к четверым – Бласт Оффа выковырять из капсулы не вышло – кибертронцам с заметным подозрением, но без страха. Они давно общались с разными видами, и процедуры определенно отработали на других, не менее воинственных, гостях. Комбатиконов заставили отключить встроенное вооружение, а плавание с торговой станции в другие обитаемые зоны запретили. Опытные разведчики смогли бы, наверное, действовать так, чтобы не привлечь внимания вообще, но Старскрим как всегда спешил, а Онслот был коном подневольным. Оставалось лишь собирать информацию доступными средствами… шантажом, обманом и угрозами.  
В общем, Свиндлом.

 

Свиндл с сожалением потирал замки у края шлема, чувствуя легкое магнитное покалывание кончиками пальцев. Крепления маски до сих пор причиняли дискомфорт, хотя прошло уже много месяцев с тех пор, как Онслот объявил, что все члены его отряда должны закрывать фейсплейты. Собственно, это случилось в первый же день нового назначения, и Свиндлу не удалось выторговать себе свободу. Онслот был непоколебим. Он считал, что эта часть боевой экипировки обязательна даже для тех членов отряда, которые не так хороши в прямом столкновении. Пережидавший горячие сражения в укромном месте, Свиндл мог обойтись и без нелепой нашлепки…  
Но Онслота переспорить было так же тяжело, как Броула. Только если тот аргументировал кулаками, Онслот руководствовался предписаниями. Запрет прозвучал достаточно строго, чтобы Свиндл не рискнул дразнить нового босса.  
Он сам себе казался жалким в этой маске, словно ему заткнули рот. А ведь именно широкая улыбка и уверенный взгляд всегда были его оружием. Теперь крупные лиловые оптики над сплошной пластиной поблескивали сиротливо.  
В таком виде он в жизни не заключил бы ни одной сделки.  
Злиться на Онслота, впрочем, было бесполезно. Свиндл мог сколько угодно ворчать, но с тех пор как его преступные махинации стали затрагивать армию, у него осталось два выхода. Получить когда-нибудь пулю от «своих» – или спрятаться за спинами надежных бойцов. Он выбрал второе.  
Онслот знал, что Свиндл до сих пор проворачивает сделки на стороне, но не возникал, пока тот не якшался с автоботами и не вредил делу. Да и своему отряду Свиндл был полезен. Например, сейчас никто больше не способен решить их проблему! Онслот привык мыслить стратегически, а здесь важны детали. Главный мозг с резьбы слетел, Вортекса на мирных миссиях приходилось изолировать превентивно, пока он не порезал белковых на опыты…  
– Эй, что тормозишь? – рявкнул Броул за спиной.  
Свиндл дернулся. Вычислительная плата, которую он откручивал, царапнула по блоку.  
– Пять кликов, – попросил он вымученно. – Так сложно?  
Броул ввалился в узкий отсек и наклонился, наблюдая за работой Свиндла. Тот ненавидел, когда кто-то маячил за спиной, но Броула вон не выставишь. С места не сдвинешь, если он не пожелает.  
– Что это?  
– Это наша валюта, – буркнул Свиндл.   
– А босс не против, что ты распродаешь наш корабль по запчастям?  
В голосе Броула звучало простодушное недоумение. Это даже не поддевка! Ну как так можно?  
– На этом все равно не улетим, – раздраженно пожал Свиндл плечами. – Ничего, я решу вопрос, положись на меня. И не толкайся, я же помну плату! Первое правило торговли – твой товар должен быть идеальным!..

 

Они уже в который раз выбирались в Про-Фелл, и Свиндл успел составить список из нескольких торговцев информацией, которые могли быть полезны. По пути от точки к точке приходилось пересекать весь подводный город. Их окружало множество органических и кибернетических видов, и это было в новинку Броулу, но не Свиндлу. Он и раньше не гнушался контрактов с органиками, в конце концов, он продал столько кибертронских технологий Консорциуму черного блока, что по паре статей Тайрестского соглашения заслужил пожизненное заключение искры.  
О войне кибертронцев между собой здесь знали. Про-Фелл, единственный город, в который пускали всех чужаков, кишел слухами со всех концов галактики. Однако едва ли кибертронцы становились тут частыми гостями – на комбатиконов косились так, словно только и ждали, когда они начнут все взрывать.  
Свиндл осторожничал, как мог, ведь он собирал слухи о силах безопасности Феллии, а не о ценах на газ. Он потратил несколько вылазок на то, чтобы прощупать почву, и обнаружил, что технологии тут предсказуемо ценятся выше всего.   
Система наведения, несколько схем бортовых пушек разного калибра, маленькие, но очень мощные кибертронские антенны… Свиндл был во всеоружии. И все же ему никак не удавалось найти общий язык с местными беспринципными барыгами. И точно не из-за Броула. Он предусмотрительно оставлял его где-нибудь неподалеку, чтобы никто не сомневался в могучем прикрытии «вольного торговца с далекого Кибертрона», но Броул при этом со своей потрясающей дипломатией не портил сделки.  
Тот, к счастью, легко отвлекался на любую движуху, и хотя пару раз едва не раздавил разумных слизней с какой-то там планеты, почти не буянил. Свиндл даже заснял на встроенную в левую оптику камеру, как он покупает карбоновые сладости из-под полы у механоида с длинным клювом. Киборг продал эти кристалльчики с высокооктановой начинкой за вполне себе кибертронские шаниксы – повезло Броулу, что в местах, подобных этому, любая валюта в ходу! Не повезло, что Свиндл спалил его с конфетками, но об этом товарищ по отряду пока не подозревал.  
Вдруг однажды Свиндлу понадобится шантажировать этого твердолобого типа?  
Однако сомнительный успех с компроматом нисколько не помогал ни выполнить задание Онслота, ни свалить с Феллии. Свиндлу тут, в принципе, нравилось, сделки обеспечивали его энергоновым пайком всю жизнь, но кое-что все же смущало. Он ощущал недоверие окружающих, словно укусы ржавок, грызущих тяжи, и не видел для него никаких объективных причин.  
Да, он искал серьезных дельцов, чтобы вызнать серьезные факты… но уже трое отказались заключать с ним контракт, а он был очень убедителен. Даже на чепуховые запросы, не касавшиеся военной мощи Феллии, торговцы информацией отвечали нездорово уклончиво. После четвертой попытки Свиндл сам готов был приложиться к сладким конфеткам. Он словно говорил с феллийцами (и не только) на разных языках – хотя в Про-Фелле все использовали торговый диалект, популярный в половине галактики. Свиндл бегло на нем общался… но разговоры как-то не клеились.  
Сейчас он брел по местному рынку и смотрел по сторонам бесцельно, просто разглядывая лица. Гости со всех уголков галактики имели самый разный вид, по большей части отталкивающий, поскольку топорщились где растительностью, где просто какими-то отростками. Свиндл, несмотря на свой огромный опыт, еще нигде не встречал так много ухмылок, улыбок и оскалов. Даже виды, которые предпочитали носить сплошные шлемы, вроде скарсийцев (которым Свиндл однажды продал полувзорванный дредноут и едва оправдался перед Мегатроном), или любители гримироваться перьями и костями, как дугги (в чьей системе Свиндлу за пару левых сделок грозила смертная казнь), – даже они зыркали по сторонам глазами, не защищенными линзами. Аборигены и вовсе отличались занимательными физиономиями; их мимика была такой активной, словно они страдали от проблем с нервами. Свиндл повсюду натыкался на их блеклые перекошенные лица в прозрачных масках, закрывавших жабры и дававших, очевидно, приток воды…  
Прозрачных масках.  
Он остановился посреди улицы, на узком мостке, отделенном толстенной прозрачной стеной от толщ воды вокруг (Бласт Офф пришел бы в ужас), и рассмеялся.  
Лица!  
Даже существа, которым приходилось дышать вне своей естественной среды с помощью баллонов и трубок, делали маски прозрачными, чтобы общаться с другими видами так, как им казалось правильным. Как они привыкли! И гости этого радушного, кипящего жизнью подводного царства, подстраивались, следуя правилам хозяев, потому что иначе, очевидно, им ничего не светило!  
Он потянулся к фейсплейту и отжал крепления. Тяжесть исчезла – по ощущениям, он целого шестифазника с плеч сбросил, а не маску снял.  
Так вот в чем дело! А уж он думал, мастерство переговорщика ему отказало!  
– Что ты делаешь? – немедленно спросил Броул.  
– На этой маске написано: «Мы прилетели, чтобы забрать вашу планету себе», – поделился Свиндл, не особенно рассчитывая на понимание.  
– Не написано, – возразил несообразительный напарник. – Хотя… так и есть же?  
– Тише ты! – кибертронский здесь знали немногие, но стоило перестраховаться. – Первое правило торговли – если ты не открыт, ты ничего не продашь! Надо нравиться тем, с кем торгуешь.  
– Почему у тебя всегда разные первые правила? Так вообще бывает? – озадачился Броул.  
Бесполезно было объяснять ему, насколько в бизнесе все скоротечно и изменчиво. Но Свиндл понял, по каким правилам играют тут, и, к счастью, еще один раунд у него остался.  
Ему ведь не так много надо.  
– У меня еще одно имя в списке, – он бросил маску в первый попавшийся мусорный контейнер. Та застряла, перегородив отверстие полностью – кибертронцы все же великоваты для этого места. Подавляющее большинство органиков были пониже Свиндла, а то и вовсе под ногами мешались. – Это будут самые успешные переговоры в моей истории!

 

Полагаясь на пересланные Свиндлом сведения, Онслот решил, что лучшим способом захватить местные запасы будет осушение океанов – одна из стадий киберформирования, так что ничего изобретать не нужно. Источники газа, в таком случае, придется выработать очень быстро, но это решение будет принимать уже Старскрим. Онслот был уверен в своей рекомендации: опыт подводных войн у кибертронцев невелик, немногие альтмоды подразумевали абсолютную изоляцию систем, чтобы без последствий находиться на такой глубине, а вести под воду корабли – неразумная трата ресурсов. Ее толща смягчит и силу любого взрыва, к тому же, без точных координат наводиться придется вслепую.  
Пожалуй, это можно было установить и без посещения Феллии, но, во-первых, никто не может переубедить Старскрима, даже лорд Мегатрон, а во-вторых, Свиндл прицельно искал намеки на то, что местные жители пользуются благами затопленной ими цивилизации. Если бы так и было, обычная тактика борьбы с органиками оказалась бы неэффективной. Разумеется, правительство Феллии могло тщательно скрывать, что готово применить пушку, генератором которой является, например, ядро планеты. Но поводом заподозрить это стали бы любые технологии, полученные феллийцами здесь, а не разработанные самостоятельно. Сложно изучать историю чужой инженерии нахрапом, но у Свиндла был нюх на это, не объяснимый никакими прошивками. Он утверждал, что феллийцы, как большинство органиков, воспринимают машины как подспорье, а не нечто самодостаточное. Их технический прогресс строился на усовершенствовании того, что они постепенно разрабатывали сами, в то время как они могли бы превратить в оружие собственную планету.  
Ну, их нерациональное царство здесь закончится, Феллия избавится от этих кубических хайков воды и станет десептиконским миром.  
К сожалению, не было возможности выйти на связь с такой глубины, чтобы получить дальнейшие распоряжения, и Онслот решил, что наблюдение продлилось достаточно. Броул вот уже вовсю чесал кулаки о стены, и Онслот знал (не только из досье), что у него плохо с самоконтролем. А еще, в отличие от Вортекса, которому не очень интересно возиться с органиками, Броулу все равно, кого давить.  
Брифинг пришлось проводить внизу – рядом со спасательной капсулой, в которой разместился Бласт Офф. Он умудрился захватить с собой даже паек (причем на немалый срок), и сейчас попивал энергон через трубочку, продетую в небольшое кольцо под маской. Сквозь толстое укрепленное унутрием стекло он бы ничего не услышал, но система передачи работала – резервный генератор пока худо-бедно снабжал поврежденный корабль энергией.  
Вортекс мрачно метался из угла в угол, дергая лопастями. Онслот зафиксировал их скобой, мешавшей трансформации, и это приводило подчиненного в ярость, но другого варианта не оставалось. А если он проделает дыру в чужом корабле? Голове?  
Свиндл спустился следом за Броулом и притаился в его тени.  
– Что, мы валим отсюда? – с нетерпением поинтересовался Броул.  
– Да. Почему ты без маски? – Онслот повернулся к Свиндлу.  
Тот, криво улыбнувшись, развел руками:  
– Мне пришлось ее снять. Тут так принято. Парням в масках не наливают и не продают военные секреты.  
Онслот не стал с ним спорить. В чем-то его специалист по снабжению разбирался лучше него – затем, собственно, и нужны специалисты. Однако небрежность тона Онслоту не понравилась.  
– Когда ты не на задании, соблюдай наши правила, Свиндл.  
Тот промолчал, но в его широкоугольной лиловой оптике мелькнуло мгновенно опознанное Онслотом «бла-бла-бла-конечно». Презрительное негодование – так можно было охарактеризовать эту эмоцию. Увы, Онслоту досталась команда хороших в своем деле конов, совершенно не поддающихся контролю…  
– Собранных данных достаточно для предварительного планирования атаки, – Онслот оглядел остальных. – Нам надо решить, как мы выберемся.  
– Ха! – воскликнул Вортекс. – Ты просек наконец, что мы застряли тут?  
– То, что у меня пока нет решения, не значит, что мы не найдем его вместе.  
– У тех, кому хватает ума разгуливать здесь под угрозой быть раздавленными, нет права предлагать варианты, – донеслось из динамика спасательной капсулы. Бласт Офф презрительно сузил оптики.  
– Заткнись, припадочный! – Броул размашисто ткнул пальцем себе за спину. – Свиндл выкупил корабль. Он не такой уж большой, но… правда, Свиндл?  
– Хм… небольшой, – согласился тот задумчиво, выглядывая вновь. – Но тут под наш размерчик ничего не подгоняют.  
– Как тебе удалось добыть корабль? – слегка искаженный, голос Бласт Оффа звучал преисполненным подозрений. – Чем ты за него заплатил?  
– Своей обаятельной улыбкой, конечно. Мы оставляем эту рухлядь, так что… – он неопределенно махнул рукой. – Но учтите, нам надо вылететь до конца дня. Это условие очень жесткое…  
Онслот кивнул.  
– Нужно стереть все данные бортовых компьютеров. Бласт Офф…  
– Вот даже не думайте! – замотал тот головой. – Я нахожусь в капсуле, которая гарантированно выдержит давление…  
Броул шагнул к ней прежде, чем Онслот попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу, которого Бласт Офф, несмотря на его самомнение, не был лишен. Пожалуй, ни с кем больше в отряде Онслот не был готов нянчиться, но Бласт Офф порой вызывал такое желание. Он был хорош… вот только сильно оторван от реальности. Однако отрезвляющих бесед на этот раз произносить не понадобилось – Броул в несколько ударов выбил штыри, а после, напрягшись и стравив пар, со скрежетом выворотил капсулу из гнезда. Вортекс хищно и весело завопил и бросился ему помогать, так что вскоре цилиндр с Бласт Оффом, расплескавшим энергон и более чем возмущенным, подкатили практически к ногам Онслота.  
Ну. Не совсем к ногам, потому что Онслоту выдранная с мясом конструкция доставала до середины честплейта. Разбить сам корпус не вышло бы даже у Броула, но изобразить хаотическую стихию у него получилось на отлично.  
– У тебя больше нет питания и двигателей, – Онслот слегка опустил голову. Бласт Офф смотрел на него с видом глубоко оскорбленным, будто его предали, поправ лучшие чувства. – Ты не выживешь, если купола Про-Фелла треснут, – и не выжил бы, ну да ладно. Эту часть логических выкладок истребитель почему-то игнорировал с самого начала. – Выходи.  
– Кретины! – безапелляционно заявил Бласт Офф. – Как будто это единственная капсула тут!  
Онслот пожал плечами и прошел мимо, кивнув Броулу. Тот продемонстрировал жест одобрения, который Бласт Офф из своего положения увидеть не смог, со всем злорадством, какое только можно выразить линзами. Лыбился, наверное, во всю пасть.  
Когда Бласт Оффу удалось открыть заевшую после ласки Броула дверцу, его ждали крепкие объятия кона, который мог своротить на своем пути что угодно. Броул подхватил его без особых проблем и заломил руки, чтобы не началась пальба. Вортекс же так наслаждался руганью и стенаниями, что почти позабыл о собственном дискомфорте, что, в целом, шло делу на пользу.  
Онслот заметил, покидая эвакуационный блок, что Свиндл исчез гораздо раньше, чем возня с мнительным товарищем, выбравшим добровольное заключение, достигла апогея. Он всегда так поступал. Ушлого торговца оказалось сложнее сделать частью команды, чем даже психопата с отточенными лопастями винта.

 

– Почему в нас стреляют?  
Тон, которым Онслот задал вопрос, не особенно воодушевил Свиндла. Лидер отряда отстреливался с обеих рук, но голос его звучал весьма холодно.  
Броул бросил Бласт Оффа, которого тащил под мышкой всю дорогу, и вступил в ближний бой с дронами, подкатившими к кибертронцам с разных сторон. К счастью, фобии оказались не настолько сильны, чтобы Бласт Офф побежал через весь подводный космопорт обратно на борт десептиконского корабля. Новая цель была гораздо ближе.  
– Онслот, сними эту фраговину! Онслот, я тебя самого разберу, слышишь?! Дай мне трансформироваться, и я их покромсаю! – орал Вортекс, впрочем, отлично справляясь с исполнением своих желаний и в робомоде. Он метался по ангару не менее быстро, чем если бы сменил форму.  
Онслоту еще придется искать способ потешить чем-нибудь неугомонную и злую вертушку после того, как все закончится. Ни один десептикон не смирится с ущемлением свободы, особенно такой фрагнутый на весь проц, как Вортекс.   
А еще все это, к сожалению, вообще не отвлекало лидера. Тот хотел получить ответ на заданный вопрос и смотрел Свиндлу прямо в оптику.  
– Ну-у, возможно, я купил не совсем корабль, – тот обезоруживающе улыбнулся, но суровость из взгляда Онслота не исчезла. Шлак-шлак-шлак… – Не совсем купил… я узнал, что здесь не работает система охраны, и что белковые коротышки улетают завтра! Не мог же я предусмотреть, что они будут тусить тут с боевыми дронами!  
Свиндл не припоминал, видел ли когда-нибудь шефа взбешенным. Кажется, еще нет. Но Онслот и сейчас не бесился – по крайней мере, ярости в оптике не пылало; однако он с силой толкнул Свиндла в честплейт. Тот пошатнулся, впечатываясь спиной в ногу Броула и сползая. Сослуживец едва не перепутал его с врагом – кулак остановился на проводок от лицевой. Никакая маска не спасла бы.  
Свиндл приготовился заорать, что нечего так злиться, он делал, что мог, пока остальные вообще ничего не делали, но ему помешал взрыв. Выпущенная дроном ракета разорвалась ровно на том месте, где он только что стоял. Танку вроде Онслота осколки лишь броню поцарапали, а вот Свиндлу бы пришлось несладко.  
Броул схватил его за колесо и поставил на обе ноги:  
– Что лезешь, дурень?  
«А сам-то магистр наук!» – с обидой подумал Свиндл.  
Во время сражений он не чувствовал свою абсолютную неприспособленность только тогда, когда прятался в надежном укрытии. Выискивать слабые места, стрелять в спину и пробираться к цели, пока товарищи отвлекают огонь на себя – вот чем он обычно занимался. А когда Онслот и Броул перекидываются им, как шариком мусора, это не круто!  
Он встряхнулся и посмотрел в сторону маленькой органической посудины, которую они намеревались похитить.  
– Марш на борт, – приказал Онслот в унисон его мыслям, выдирая из плеча обломок решетки, выбитой ракетой из пола. – Бласт Офф, прикрой Свиндла.  
Едва ли спасательные капсулы органиков уместят кибертронского истребителя, да? Значит, он не спрячется в первые же клики, а поможет вывести отсюда корабль… наверное. Свиндл решил, что время не размышлять, а, как это ни неприятно, положиться на команду. Он до сих пор не привык, что так можно.

 

Какое-то время всем было не до критики. Испугавшись, что на всю галактику известные своей долбанутостью кибертронцы протаранят купол, захваченному кораблю дали вылететь, но это не означало, что преследования не будет. Разбежавшись по самым просторным отсекам, комбатиконы пытались разобраться в управлении и выжать максимум из корыта органиков, так что Свиндл надеялся еще долго не встречать товарищей… но Онслот отыскал его почти сразу, едва они покинули космическое пространство Феллии.  
– Привыкни к тому, что нас нельзя дурить, Свиндл, – сказал он так веско, словно этим словам надлежало выплавиться на камере искры подчиненного.  
– Я просто умолчал… – по привычке начал юлить Свиндл в ответ.  
Онслот поднял ладонь:  
– Все прошло удачно. В следующий раз так может не повезти. Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были какие-то тайны от меня о том, что ждет нас за поворотом. Мне не нравится планировать операции с учетом такого количества неизвестных, ясно?  
– Я понял, – выпалил Свиндл. – Я правда рассчитывал, что на посадочной площадке не будет такой толпы. Клянусь!  
Он положил руку на честплейт. Онслот ведь отвяжется теперь, правда? Нет, конечно, он босс, и Свиндл обязан ему подчиняться, все такое, но пытка нравоучениями – это слишком!  
– По поводу маски, – произнес Онслот. Свиндл напрягся и приготовился наврать с три сабспейса, что потерял ее при пристойных обстоятельствах и потому не нацепил до сих пор. В бою, например! Хотя, Онслот наверняка помнит, что он был без нее… – Можешь не носить.  
Свиндл аудиодатчикам не поверил. Этот принципиальный тип согласен нарушить собственный запрет? А как же «ты теперь комбатикон, соответствуй»? Но язвительный комментарий Свиндл проглотил, не желая рисковать. Онслот – здравомыслящий кон и не вспыльчивый, но издевательства в ответ на поблажку не оценит.  
– Ты можешь на меня положиться, – широко улыбнулся он. – Я вытащу нас из любого ржавого сопла.  
Онслот кивнул, но уже на пороге обернулся через плечо:  
– Я попросил Вортекса взять с собой наш коммбокс, чтобы отладить на новом корабле связь со Старскримом. Но он сказал, все вырезано подчистую, от антенны до декодера.  
– За-ато мы знаем, какова примерная численность подводных судов, способных подниматься на поверхность и выпускать ракеты земля-космос, – парировал Свиндл. – Не беспокойся, я обнулил данные памяти. Первое правило торговли – можешь обхитрить, обхитри.  
– И ты скопировал коды?  
– Обижаешь!  
– Тогда займись отладкой связи, пока погоня нас не настигла, – без особого восторга приказал Онслот.  
Но Свиндл знал, что его план и так уже оценен высоко. Не самая блестящая сделка, учитывая погоню, однако давненько ему не приходилось обменивать на мусор безопасность планеты! И вдобавок ничего больше не мешает ему улыбаться, а даже кибертронцы – частые обладатели гладких фейсплейтов, в которые смотреться можно, – падки на улыбки.  
Первое правило торговли – улыбайся.


End file.
